jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Joukyuu Ninomiya
Joukyuu Ninomiya is the possible son of Happosai and Hinako Ninomiya. Appearance Joukyuu has smooth fair skin, his body is well developed with strong, flexible toned toned muscles and he is "well-endowed." Joukyuu has blue eyes and blond hair that reaches his lower back and is always tied in a braid, it has been shown that women find him very attractive. He wears an average set of clothes: a white shirt with black pants and shoes. When normally walking around he usually has his hands in his pockets with a bored, indifferent, or care-free expression on his face. Personality Joukyuu can be described as the by product of both his parents. He loves fighting and will usually add odd things to a fight to make it more "interesting". While not as bad as his father he tends to have a dark personality, especially during fights. While not fighting he tends to be more worry free. Joukyuu also has the odd tendency to work up weird philosophies. He hates people who use people and throw them away like trash when they become of no use. He tends to favor fairness above anything else. He is also a sadist who delights in the torment of those he defeats. Joukyuu is a big pervert and will usually make perverted remarks in casual conversation. He loves to sleep with women on a regular basis and will even go into a berserk "Ero-mode" if his prize for winning a fight is sex. Despite Joukyuu's usual behavior he himself states he has a high IQ and can easily outsmart most of the other characters. Abilities Joukyuu is a martial-arts prodigy in lui of the Kenpo style of the Saotome school or his father’s Okinawa art he specializes in Aikido and possesses extensive knowledge of many other fighting-styles in accordance with anything goes teachings. Because he doesn’t nearly at the level of his father’s raw power Joukyuu sharpened his ability to its finest and threw away all unnessecary movements. This allows his joints to rotate beyond the normal radius with ease and take high flexibility to another level. To opponents it is like his body is made of rubber. His limbs are able to bend like a snake changed directions in the middle of an attack, making him nearly impossible to predict. By shifting his Joukyuu can reverse the force of impact back at his attackers. He also possesses and incredible reading ability. This makes him able to determine a person's martial art of choice and can even read several steps into a battle, thus enabling him to fight very efficiently. Ans a student of Anything Gous Joukyuu has the talent to combine many different martial arts together and uses this ability on several occasions. He can also take any technique and is able to use it with his feet just as well as he is if he were using his hands. His abilities have earned him nicknames like "Gravity Magician" and "UFO Man," the latter which Joukyuu thinks is ridiculous. Joukyuu has a multitude of techniques that he himself has created: * An unnamed technique where Kunitoshi curves his arm like a snake and throws his opponent. * Kasumiduki or Invisible Haze is a variation of the Kachu Tenshin Ameguriken by repeatedly striking with bare hands into a pot of boiling water in an effort to retrieve several stones, the trainee eventually boosts their striking speed to the point where they may not only achieve this task without being burned, but strike a target so fast that the arms become invisible to the naked eye. There is a long history of this act in Japanese history. Originally it was punishment for those who did wrong, but the after effects of it were that they became stronger because of it. For if they were fast enough the water would only affect them for a short period of time meaning that the healing process was also quicker due to that. * Wind Step is a technique in which Joukyuu moves his body fast enough that it looks like his body splits apart and turns into the wind. This allows his movements to be hard to read and lets him land multiple blows within seconds. * Thunder Step is a more powerful version of Wind Step that makes his body look like lightning instead if wind. * Iaibarai or Nadare is a technique where he uses his hands to increase the drag force of his opponent and juggle him around by continuously hitting them and then blasting him away. The results of this technique leave his opponent feeling like he/she just got hit by a car. * Raijin is a technique where Joukyuu's arms disappear completely and create what looks like a whip of lightning. It thrashes his opponent around and then slams them on the ground, which makes his opponent feel like he's controlling gravity. * Raijin Kick is a move that Joukyuu altered from Raijin, but he uses his leg to send the force of the attack through a kick. He can also use both legs to create a form of twister that acts like drill to crush his opponent. * An unnamed technique where his left arm disappears completely, which leaves his target in a state that appears as if he's frozen time. Trivia This character is based off of both Joukyuu Kunitoshi from Aiki and Kamui from Gintama. This character was not created by Jim Bader and is an original design. Category:(Continuum-32145896)